Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (PC/Mac)
This article refers to the PC and Mac versions of [[Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)|'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone']] ''(known as 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone' in the United States). This version was developed by KnowWonder (PC) and by Aspyr (Mac). It was published by Electronic Arts. The Mac version is a direct port of the PC version. Levels Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 The End Characters Playable * Harry Potter (voiced by Joe Sowerbutts) Non-Playable * Hermione Granger (voiced by Emily Robison) * Ron Weasley (voiced by Gregg Chillin) * Fred and George Weasley (voiced by Lewis MacLeod) * Neville Longbottom (voiced by Harry Robinson) * Draco Malfoy (voiced by Lewis MacLeod) * Albus Dumbledore (voiced by Benjamin Stone) * Professor Quirrell (voiced by David de Keyser) * Minerva McGonagall (voiced by Ève Karpf) * Madam Hooch (voiced by Ève Karpf) * Severus Snape (voiced by Allan Corduner) * Professor Flitwick (voiced by Allan Corduner) * Professor Sprout * Rubeus Hagrid (voiced by Jonathan Kydd) * Filch (voiced by Allan Corduner) * Mrs. Norris * Peeves (voiced by Chris Crosby) * Lee Jordan (voice only) * Nearly Headless Nick (voiced by David Coker) * The Grey Lady * The Bloody Baron * Voldemort Creatures Enemies * '''Gnome:' Creatures who try to steal Harry's Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. They can be stunned with Flipendo. * Orange Snail: Orange Snails can burn Harry if he touches them or their slime trails. Cast Flipendo to stun them. * Venomous Tentacula: A plant that can bite Harry if he gets too close. They can be wilted by casting Incendio after Harry learns that spell. With few expections, they will faint only for few moments after being stunned by Incendio. * Doxy: Pixie-like beasts who bite when Harry gets too close. Cast Flipendo to repel them. * Fire Crab: Two Fire Crabs during the fire seed level. It can shoot fire out of its backside. Cast Flipendo on it twice to knock it over. * The Troll: Harry needs to run through the Hogwarts corridors in order to escape the troll. After Ron and Harry lock the door of the girls' bathroom, they realize that Hermione is inside and rescue her. Harry then needs to cast Flipendo on objects thrown by the troll to make counter-attacks while Ron tries to hit it with its own club by casting Wingardium Leviosa. Other * Norbert the Dragon: Harry has to get fire seeds for Norbert and take the dragon to the Astronomy Tower. * Pig: Hagrid raises pigs in his garden. * Goat: Hagrid keeps a goat in his garden. * Hedwig the Owl: '''Brings Harry messages. * '''Fluffy the Three-Headed Dog: One of the guardians of the Philosopher's Stone. Can be lulled to sleep using Hagrid's flute. Spells * Flipendo: Knocks objects over, stuns magical creatures, pushes Flipendo Blocks and triggers Flipendo Buttons. Taught by Professor Quirrell. * Alohomora: Unlocks magical locks on doors and secret passages. Taught by Hermione shortly before Charms class. * Wingardium Leviosa: Levitates Wingardium Leviosa blocks which are used to press buttons. Taught by Professor Flitwick. * Incendio: Stuns Venomous Tentaculas and shrivels Spiky Bushes. Taught by Professor Sprout. * Lumos: Makes shiny-yellow platforms appear when cast on gargoyles. Taught by Professor Quirrell. Debug Mode Debug mode can be turned on by typing harrydebugmodeon while in game and turned off by pressing F7. Once Debug mode is turned on, the player can select any level. The following cheats can be used at any time as long as debug mode is on: * harrysuperjump - Harry will jump higher * harrygetsfullhealth - Restores all of Harry's health * harrynormaljump - Resets Harry's jump height The player can access more cheats by pressing the ~''' key while in game, opening up the command prompt. The player must type '''set engine.playerpawn bcheatsenabled true and then hit Enter. Once this is done, the following cheats can be entered into the command prompt (note that not all of them will work all the time and they may not work at all sometimes): * ghost - opens ghost mode, allowing Harry to walk through walls, ceilings, and certain floors * fly - opens flying mode * walk - disables ghost and flying modes * givebeans - adds an amount of beans * givehousepoints - adds an amount of Gryffindor House Points * giveseeds - adds an amount of Fire Seeds * giveallcards - gives Harry all of the Wizard Cards * harrykoresh - makes Harry invincible * killharry - makes Harry faint * killall - stuns all present creatures * setspeed - accelerate the game speed * quit - quits the game"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Cheats". GameSpot. CBS Interactive, Inc., 2017. Web. 23 Feb. 2017. Notes and trivia * The Dursleys have model files in the game, which suggests they were going to appear. * Originally Reparo, Verdimillious and Avifors were to appear in this version of the game. In addition, there are several spells that don't make an appearance anywhere else in the franchise, including Flintifors, Ectomatic, and an unnamed transfiguration spell. Also Incendio and Wingardium Leviosa were to have more use. * In the opening level, when Dumbledore converses with Harry Potter, he briefly alludes to the Room of Requirement, citing he once found a room filled with chocolate frogs, and returned to the same room only to find fire crabs instead. ** The layout of the game's castle does not correlate perfectly with the book; this may be a coincidence. ** The Room of Requirement was not mentioned in the books until Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, released one year before this game. *** The room always contains what one is looking for, and it seems unlikely that Dumbledore would have been looking for fire crabs. Cover art Sorcerer's Stone Mac.jpg|Mac version Philosopher's Stone PC.jpg|European version References PC version at the Harry Potter Wiki Category:PC Games